Alejandro
Alejandro Burromuerto, labeled The Arch Villain, was a contestant, the main antagonist, and a camper on Total Drama World Tour. He is voiced by Marco Grazzini, Keith Oliver and Alex House. Personality On the surface, Alejandro appears to be a polite, dashing, charming gentleman, but underneath he is dark and twisted. He is known to use his charm and exceptional persuasion to advance him further in the game. He has proven to be one of the show's deadliest contestants, the number of eliminations he has caused only rivaling that of Heather. Alejandro was born in Spain before moving to Latin America, and is very proud of Hispanic heritage. He will frequently speak in his native language on the show, especially when he is frustrated. An extremely well-developed talent of his is smooth talking himself in or out of a situation. He names his best quality his ability to "smell a person's weakness and exploit it in seconds". Alejandro himself gloats that he "went through a lot of nannies" because of this. He has been shown to possess a large quantity of skills ranging from hypnotism to speaking several languages, thanks to his highly successful family. Alejandro's older brother, José, is one of very few people who can compete with him. He has described him as being superior in everything, and is partially to blame for who he is today. Especially when dealing with Heather or using it to manipulate the girls, Alejandro has a romantic nature, and has learned many lessons on the subject from his relatives. Alejandro takes pleasure in getting revenge on other contestants, such as in The EX-Files, where he hypnotizes Owen into singing and dancing for crying hysterically. This extends to Total Drama All-Stars as well, where although he insists that he still loves Heather, he is far from able to let go of a past humiliation and puts his focus into eliminating her. Eventually, they do forgive each other and begin an official relationship once both are eliminated, but when money calls, love gets left behind. Trivia Comparisons *Alejandro can speak three different languages; English, Spanish, and Japanese. Miscellaneous *Alejandro is the second contestant to have more than one voice actor. **He is the only contestant with more than two voice actors, as Marco Grazzini voiced him in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour, Keith Oliver voiced him in the Drama Machine, and Alex House voiced him in Total Drama All-Stars. *Alejandro's last name is Burromuerto, as revealed in Slap Slap Revolution. "Burromuerto" means "dead donkey" in Spanish. *In Alejandro's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, it is stated that his favorite color is fiery red. *As revealed in Rapa Phooey!, Alejandro is six feet tall. He is currently the only contestant to have his height revealed. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Spanish Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Anti-heroes Category:Brown hair Category:Green eyes Category:Lovers Category:Teletoon Characters Category:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Siblings Category:Muscular Characters Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Fiery Red Category:Characters who made a season 2 appearance